Jiraiya's Daughter
by Dare9179
Summary: one-shot: This is a story that me and my friend created with her character. An unexpected turn of event that changed Jiraiya's life for better or for worse.


'_A bright sunny day to be at,' _thought Jiraiya as he walks down the street._ 'Especially to see all the beautiful ladies,' _plastering on a grinning face.

Before he turns a corner on a street, a chunin jumps down in front of him.

"Jiraiya-sama, Lady Tsunade request for you," said the chunin.

"Really now," Jiraiya crosses his arms. _'Kuso, there goes my plan to see those ladies.'_

"Hai, she said is urgent."

"Alright, I'll be there."

****************

As Jiraiya walks down the Hokage building, many people were giving him strange looks as well as disapproving looks. Some wouldn't even look at him.

_'Wonder what's going on,'_ Jiraiya thought._ 'Looks like something bad happen.'_

He suddenly hears a near by whisper.

"I can not believe he did that."

"I'm not surprise, but what I can't believe he didn't do anything."

Hearing these whisper, made Jiraiya recalculate what's going on.

**************

Jiraiya walks in the office and sees Tsunade's hands folded in front of her. Sending him an angry look as he enters.

'_Looks like I'm in trouble,'_ Jiraiya thought. "What is it you wanted to see me, Tsunade?"

"Jiraiya," giving him the Hokage tone. "This girl, says that she knows you," gesturing towards the girl, who was by Shizune. "She said her name is Ran."

Ran had long white, blond hair. Part of her hair is put into a bund, with two sticks in side of her hair. While the rest of her hair hangs down with ends a bit spiky. And the bangs are slightly parted as well. Ran has a well-rounded face, hazel eyes and thin lips. Wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

But what got Jiraiya's attention was that Ran had a small streak of red in the side of her eyes like Jiraiya's.

'_That's interesting,'_ Jiraiya thought. "So, you know me huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Ran said.

"Really, now I may have left a good impression on you, for a beautiful person like yourself to come looking for me," grabs her by her shoulders and brings her closer.

"You can say that. You can also say that I want to learn more of the also great Jiraiya-sama," Ran said as she trails her fingers up his chest.

Suddenly Tsunade coughs to get their attention. "To get to the matter at hand, Jiraiya. I want you to meet Ran, your daughter."

Jiraiya looks at her stunned. "Nani?"

"I said that Ran is your daughter."

"Yep," Ran said. "Konichiwa daddy," waving her hand at him.

"NANI!" Jiraiya yelled, jumping away from her by two feet. "But… but… how?" pointing at her as he stutters out the words.

"Oh, come dad," Ran said. "You should know that. When a man and a woman meet, they start talking. One thing leads to another, they start getting intimate and…"

"Whoa! I know that! I'm saying when did this happen?"

"It happen in the stone village seventeen years ago," Ran takes out a picture out of her pants pocket. "My mom said that she meet you in a bar one night," handing the picture over to him. "That's her in that picture when I was born."

Jiraiya looks over the picture and sees an older version of Ran but this woman was more matured and her hair was blond. In the picture, Ran's mother was holding Ran as a baby.

"Oh, I remember her. She was a good person to talk to."

"Yeah," Ran said. "Also you both got drunk that night and made me."

"Boy, was she good in making a man feel great."

"Jiraiya, don't start." Tsunade said.

"Gome, but are you sure she's my daugh-."

A small scream came out of Shizune. "Did she just grope me?" Shizune said.

"Yeah, I did," Ran said.

Everyone looks at her strangely.

"What, when I see a nice ass I want to grab it."

Suddenly a knock was heard.

"Enter," Tsunade said.

Opening the door, Kakashi enters to the room. "I just finish from a mission," closing the door behind him. "Here is the report as well." As he about to hand in his report, he felt a sudden hand movement on his rear. He grabs it by its shirt and lifts it.

"And who are you?" Kakashi looks at Ran directly in the eye.

Jiraiya starts to laugh. "Boy, if that doesn't prove that you're my daughter, Ran. I don't what will."

"And just think, you were just hitting on her not to long ago," Tsunade said. Jiraiya looks at her with a strange look.

"What? Daughter?" Kakashi said. He looks down at her, only to see that she was gone. "Where did she go? More importantly, where did my book go?" He franticly tries to look for his book.

"Oi, this is not bad stuff you got here dad," Ran said, who happen to appear next to Jiraiya again.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi ask.

"What would you expect? I'm Jiraiya's daughter, who happens to be a master of escaping. So I know a few things myself. By the way dad, if you don't mind me calling you that?"

"It's a little strange being called that, it will take a while to get use to it."

"Well, your books I think you have to improve on as well making it more intense. And doesn't this women kind of sounds like Tsuna-."

"Ah, we'll talk about that later," Jiraiya puts his hand over her mouth.

"What was that Jiraiya?" Tsunade ask.

"Oi, get back here with my book!" Kakashi screams as he chase down Ram out the door.

Tsunade let's out a sigh. "Jiraiya go get your daughter back," putting her hand against her head.

"Right," Jiraiya heads out the door.


End file.
